No Inhibitions
by Drarry Lover
Summary: It's Draco's 18th birthday. Harry gets in trouble with the gift he bought him. All ooc Sirius is alive, Voldie dead. Takes place a few days before final year graduation. Fluffy ending.


No Inhibitions

Draco and Harry were in their final year at Hogwarts. It was June 5th, Draco's birthday. He was 18 now. His parents owled him last night and said they wanted him to come home first thing in the morning for his birthday, they had a surprise for him. They knew their son were in a serious relationship with the reputable Harry Potter and had been for for quite some time. Harry thought it best not to go with him seeings how they did not mention for him to come along.

"You go ahead and enjoy your birthday with your family." Harry said as he still had Draco in his embrace." This maybe the last time they get to spend time with you before you're a married man."  
Harry said then kissed him holding him close.

"What are you going to do today while I'm gone? I probably won't be back till after supper tonight." Draco said.

"Today is Saturday. Hermione and I have a lunch date and we're going to hang out around Hogsmeade for most of the day. Ron is doing his final over in potions with Snape. Knowing Snape, he won't let Ron leave till he gets a passing grade." Harry said with a chuckle."I'll give you your present when you get back." Harry said as he grinned and licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you have up your sleeve my lover ?" Draco looked askance at his lover as he jerked him closer  
Harry put his lips next to Draco's earlobe and nibbled. Draco shivered down to his cock as Harry's warm breath was in his ear as he whispered; "I'm not tellen, you'll just have to come back here to find out won't you?" Harry said as he licked his ear and then blew on it sending more cock hardening chills down his spine.

Draco smacked Harry's ass; "You're just a little cock tease aren't you ?" Draco said through gritted teeth in a playful tone while smiling. Draco ground his hardness against Harry's.

"There's nothing little about this is there?" Harry grabbed Draco's cock though his jeans squeezing lovingly. They both softly moaned in unison at the touch. Just then Harry's cell phone went off vibrating in his front pants pocket. They both jumped at the sensation. Draco smiled and shook his head as Harry glanced at the number and answered it.

"Hi Hermione. Yeah, I'm just about ready. I'm just saying good-by to the birthday boy. Just give me a minute and I'll be down." Harry hung up the phone. "Go enjoy yourself at your parents and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. I love you Draco ."

"I love you Harry, so much. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. When I get back we'll talk about where we'll live after graduation and maybe set a wedding date. You know Harry, it's the love, trust and honesty that we share that makes this relationship work.

"Yes, I know, and nothing is ever going to change that because I love you. You're everything to me. We're always going to be together my love." Harry took Draco's face into his hands and kissed him passionately. They broke apart. Smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

Harry met Hermione downstairs and they went to Hogsmeade with the rest of the group. They walked around looking at window displays in all the different shops.

"Mione, I need to get Draco a really special birthday gift. Got any ideas ?"

"Let's look around and see what we find." she replied.

Mean while at Malfoy Manor..

Draco stepped through the fireplace and his parents greeted him.

"Draco my son, how are you ?" Lucius said. His parents hugged and kissed him.

"I suppose you're wondering why we didn't ask you to bring Harry with you?" his father asked.

"Well yes, the thought had crossed my mind."

"Have you given much thought as to where you and Harry will live before and after you are married? Have you two set a date ?" Lucius asked.

"I was going to talk to Harry tonight about all that when I got back. I was hoping to marry him very shortly after graduation. As far as living arrangements go, I thought we would buy a nice flat in London somewhere." Draco confessed.

"And live amongst strangers and so far away from your parents, I think not!!" his mother said sternly.

"I won't have my boys living so far away from their family." His parents really took a liking to Harry after the war ended. Both he and Harry were very much surprised.

"Come Draco, your mother and I want to show you something." his father said. Draco was in the middle of his parents each had an arm around his slender waist and popped over to the house Lucius and Narcissa were giving to the soon to be newlyweds.

It was almost a copy of the house Draco grew up in, only this one had a hot tub, sauna and a large back yard complete with gazebo large enough for ten people if need be and a swing for two. This house was gorgeous. It was the nearest house was Malfoy Manor five miles away.

"Thought maybe you might want to have your wedding and reception at the Manor, this way when you two got tired you could just Apparate to your new home. This is a graduation, wedding and birthday gift all rolled into one for the both of you. Harry's birthday is July 31, right ?" Draco nodded with his mouth gaped. Not taking his eyes off the beautiful house.

"It's perfect. Harry will love it as much as I do. Thank you both so much !" Draco said as he hugged his parents.

Harry and Hermione went into this one shop. A smartly dressed wizard came up to them.

"Can I help you with anything today ?" he asked kindly.

"Yes you can. Today is my fiancés birthday and I would like to get him something really special."

The sales wizard recognized Harry right away and smiled politely.

"Right this way Mr. Potter, I have just the thing." He showed them a bottle of cologne. "This came in just two hours ago from Paris. They say that this product lives up to it's name." Harry looked at the bottle. 'No Inhibitions '

"It is said, that the person wearing this, can charm a snake out of it's skin. Seduce the prudest of prudes or the meekest of men to succumb to their will and appease their hearts desire. There is a fairly strong aphrodisiac in this cologne that last only for a few hours before you need to reapply. It's all the rage in France."

Harry looked at Hermione and their eyes met as they smiled. "Do they make it for women as well ?" Hermione asked.

"Yes young lady, they do." he said with a smile. Moments later they were walking out of the shop with a bottle each.

"Let's do lunch Harry." she said as she hooked her arm in his as they walked towards the heart of town. They sat at a sidewalk cafe and enjoyed a nice lunch and each others company. They sat and talked for a while as to what they had planned after graduation. Harry saw Hermione take a pill.

"What's that you're taking ?" he asked.

"Allergy medicine. My allergies are starting to kick in." she replied. "Potions and charms don't work that well for me , not like this pill does."

"Come on Hermione, it's 4:30. Draco could come back anytime and I want to be there for him. I can't wait to give him this present. He likes things from Paris."

"Alright Harry, come back to my room. (she was head girl) I have some wrapping paper so you can wrap his gift."

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile as they paid their bill and headed back.

Harry sat on Hermione's bed. "I wonder what this stuff smells like ?" Harry said as opened the package.

Just then Hermione plopped down on the bed next to him as he had just uncapped the cologne and sniffed it. It splashed a little, a small drop hit the tip of his nose.

"Careful Mione, you almost made me spill it... OOO, did you put some on? You smell good enough to eat." Harry said as he leaned over again and sniffed.

"Yes, I did put some on. I plan on meeting up with Ron very shortly." Hermione's cologne smelled like sweet flowers combined with a hint of musk. The male version smelled spicy and woodsy, naughty and sexy. As Harry was enjoying the scent of her, she turned her head to look at him. Their noses were touching , their lips were oh so close. A voice in both their heads screamed 'no no', this is wrong back off but neither one listened. Next thing they knew they were kissing , tongues in each others mouth. Hands roaming and touch in places their hands had no business touching.

"Harry, have you ever make love to a woman ?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"No, I never have, but my cousin Dudley used to make me watch porn flicks with him after his parents went to bed. He always made me jerk him off almost every weekend during the summer the last three years I lived there. Once he tried to rape me. Lucky for me I had my wand with me. I told him if he ever thought about touching me again, I'd make his balls hang to his knees. I still had to give him hand jobs as he made me watch a male and female fuck and suck each other. So this way if we got caught he could blame everything on me. After he came that was my clue to go to my room. So I've only watched it, never actually done it with a female. Have you ever had sex before Mione?" Harry asked softly as he stroked her face.

"No Harry, I never have. But I'd like to with you now, if you want to." she said softly. They slowly started touching and removing each others clothes. When they both were naked they sat on her bed looking at each others naked body, but not touching yet.

"Show me Harry, how you would make love to me if I were yours." Hermione said with pleading eyes full of desire. She began to caress his strong smooth chest.

Harry seemed to suddenly realize what they were doing and pushed her away from him."Mione, we can't. What about Draco and Ron? This is wrong , it's a bad idea!" Harry exclaimed hopping off her bed.

"It's only wrong if we get caught. Do you know how long I've wanted to take you to bed? Since the start of fourth year. It broke my heart to find out that you were gay. Now I have a chance to do just that before you get married. Please Harry, I want a real man to be my first. I can't think of anyone better than you and before you ask, no, Ron does not qualify, he's sweet but has no backbone unless someone suggests it. I've also seen what he has to offer me and to be honest, I'm not all that impressed. Now you on the other hand..." She stood up and walked over to him and took his hand and placed on her breast. She was rubbing his erection softly.

"Please Harry ?" I want to you so badly right now and I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." she said as she caressed his face. She led Harry back to her bed.

"You do realize that there will be pain and a little blood involved as I penetrate you being your first time." Harry said as he watched her facial expression." she nodded "Do you have any condoms? We don't want any reminders of what's about to happen. Also if at anytime you want me to stop just say so and I will. I don't want to hurt you." he said softly. Hermione nodded again.

Hermione handed Harry a condom "That's all I have. I was saving it for when Ron and I do it. I hope it fits you." she said as she looked at Harry's enormous dick.

They laid down on her bed. Harry began to caress her softly. He squeezed her tits gently. His hand continued to traveled down her soft curvy body till they reached her furry mound. He stopped and sat up.

"Mione, I can't do this." he said with his voice full of guilt shaking his head.

"Fine Harry, if you don't want me.." Her voice trailed off as she began to cry softly. Harry turned around to look at her and saw tears running down her face. He felt more guilt now that he made her cry.

"Mione, don't cry. It's not that I don't want you. I prefer guys that's all."

"Hold me Harry." he complied. He laid back down and just happened to put his nose to her neck, gently guided by her hand in the back of his head and inhaled deeply the aphrodisiac. It smelled real good on her skin. It filled his senses. He was now acting on impulse. He had no control. No inhibitions. Somehow he sensed that was her plan when she said hold me. Sneaky witch.

She said nothing and kept her eyes closed as Harry caressed her again. She had stopped crying and now was enjoying his touch. When his hand touch her pubic hairs again. She gasped and opened her eyes and looked right at his handsome face.

"Spread your legs." he said softly. She complied. He gently slid one finger into her wet vagina and another and another until he had four fingers inside and was moving them in and out gently. Her breathe caught in her throat several times in between moans.

"Oh Harry...(pant) that feels so good." she said. She then put her arms around his neck and kissed him sliding her tongue into his mouth. He really didn't want to kiss her, so his next move made her stop in a hurry. With his fingers still inside her he put his thumb on her clit and applied some pressure and moved his thumb in a circular motion.

She stopped kissing him abruptly and let out a pleasured squeal;

"Harry, what is that that you're doing?" she said arching her back slightly as she inhaled sharply. Harry smiled.

"That my dear is your clit. A clit to a woman is the same as a prostate gland is to a man. It's what gets you hot and horny and it likes to be touched. Do you like it ?" he asked knowing damn well she did.

"Oh god yes Harry!!" she cried breathlessly.

Harry removed his fingers and slid the condom over his hard as iron cock.

"Mione this condom feels a bit too tight." Harry said as he frowned. Hermione really didn't hear what he said. She was to busy panting heavily. The anticipation was so over whelming. She could think of anything else but his big cock inside her.

"Harry I need you in me now please ." she begged. Harry obliged. He rolled over on top of her as she put up her knees and feet flat on the bed to accommodate him as he positioned himself in front of her hot wet cunt. With his tip just touching her entrance he asked;

"Ready ?" She nodded yes. He slid in just a little. Her eyes opened wide and gasped. She grabbed his hips and held them in place. She closed her eyes as she whimpered. Harry saw a tear escape from her eyes.

"Do you wa..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before she pulled his hips down into her all the way. She let out such a howl that it scared him. He was about to pull out.

"_**NO,**_ Harry, just give me a few minutes." she said in a shaky tone. So he waited till she was ready. Minutes later she told him he could move. He started out slow and gradually picked up speed. The sensation of something big , hot and hard inside of her was so unbelievably good. Gods did Harry feel so good in her. It wasn't long before he was pounding into her.

"Oh god Mione, you're so hot, so tight." he said with a grunt.

"Damn Harry, you feel so good inside me." she moaned. Moments later they hit their climax. Harry collapsed on top of her, still inside while they caught their breath. After a few minutes he slowly pulled out of her.

"Wow Harry, I think I might like having sex... even with Ron." she giggled.

Harry wasn't listening too much, he was busy taking off the pinching condom and noticed something very bad.

"_FUCK!!_ Hermione the condom broke, probably because the condom was too damn small." Harry's voice was panicked.

"Don't worry Harry, the muggles have a pill called 'the morning after'. You take it right after having sex and it will kill any egg and sperm that have come together to form a baby. That's what this is." She showed him a blue/purple capsule and swallowed it.

"I don't know Mione, what if it doesn't work?" Harry was getting dressed. "What if you get sick from it?" Hermione saw he getting really upset. She went over to him.

"Shhh... calm down Harry." But he didn't. She pointed her wand at him seconds later he collapsed on her bed.

Next thing Harry knew Draco was stroking his face softly. "Hey sleeping beauty. I'm back.." Harry opened his eyes. He was in his own bed with Draco looking down at him.

"What time is it ?" he asked.

Draco smiled at him. " 7:30, why ?"

"I don't remember laying down he said" Harry looked over and saw a small party bag next to his bed. Harry sat up and kissed his boyfriend. "God how I missed you. How'd it go at your parents ? What did they give you ?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer right away he was too busy nuzzling and kissing Harry's neck.

"Oh you know the usual birthday dinner and cake. I do remember someone telling me they had a birthday present for me when I got back." Draco hinted.

"Yeah it's right here." Harry said with a smirk and held up the bag.

"You know what I mean Pal." Draco said in a playful tone.

"Yes I do, so what are _YOU_ going to do about it." Harry said in a sassy tone. Draco jerked Harry to his feet. Harry grabbed the bag that held Draco's gift and they walked quickly to Draco's room wearing big grins (he to was head boy)

Once they got in Draco's room and put up the appropriate charms, the kissing and touching started as they undressed each other. Finally nude, Harry pulled Draco to the bed and gave him his present. Draco looked at Harry and smiled. Draco unwrapped his gift.

"No Inhibitions ?" Draco said as he raised an eye brow.

"You put some on and I'll be right back, the salesman said it was all the rage in France." Harry said with a smile. He disappeared into the bathroom. Draco opened the cologne. It did smell very nice indeed...for someone else, though he didn't have the heart to tell that to Harry. Moments later Harry came out of the bathroom wearing a big green and silver bow across his torso down around his hips and ended with a big dark green bow right on his hard cock. He also wore a big smile as he walked slowly towards the birthday boy. Harry said;

"Happy birthday my love." Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head as he grinned from ear to ear. He stood up and took Harry into his arms he said;

"This is the best present I've ever had in eighteen years. Thank you Harry." He kissed his lover so tenderly and started to pull at the bow. Harry slapped his hand away.

"You can only take off the bow with your _teeth_." Harry said grinning.

"With pleasure." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows and smiled with delight. Draco picked Harry up and set him down on the bed carefully.

While in Draco arms Harry inhaled his lovers neck. He wasn't wearing his gift. Though he still smelled really good.

"Oh baby, you smell glorious." Harry said with a he moaned. Draco didn't tell Harry that he had different cologne from earlier in the day and he didn't want to mix the scents. Draco straddled Harry's hips. He was on all fours with Harry under him. Draco started kissing and nibbling Harry's neck. Finally taking the green ribbon in his teeth, pulling it off Harry's shoulder. Then Draco saw one of Harry's nipples and just had to have a taste. He sucked and pulled on it with his teeth gently Harry inhaled sharply and ran his hands through Draco's baby soft hair then exhaled moaning.

"Oh yesss." Draco smiled as Harry enjoyed his mouth on the sensitive nub.

"You like that don't you baby?" Draco asked with a smirk. He look at Harry, his eyes dark with desire.

"Yes I do, it feels so damn good." Harry smiled. "as if you couldn't tell."

Draco finished by taking off the beautiful bow with his teeth and revealed Harry's monster cock.

"Now here's the real present." Draco said smiling as he looked at Harry who was smiling as well. With the bow completely off Draco sat back on his haunches and stared at the beautiful sight before him and smiled.

"Gods Harry, you're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have you in my bed?" Harry blushed as he smiled.

"I'm the lucky one to have such a gorgeous man like yourself to be my husband. I love you so much birthday boy." Draco went back up and laid next to Harry. They snogged each other senseless with happy hands roaming to every bit of exposed flesh.

"Baby, take me, take me now !" Harry pleaded.

Draco grabbed the love oil and slick up his fingers and slid one...two... then three fingers into Harry's willing waiting body. He whimpered and moaned with pleasure. Draco removed his fingers from Harry's tight ass and replaced the sensation with his hard cock. He threw Harry's legs over his shoulders and pounded into him as hard as he could like there was no tomorrow. Both moaning and groaning with need and pleasure.

Draco took hold of Harry's cock and only pulled a few times before Harry had Draco's name on his lips as he spilled his hot slippery seed over Draco's hand. Moments later Draco whimpered Harry's name in sheer bliss. He pulled out of of him and dropped down next to the man he loved. They both looked at each other grinning still breathing hard. Harry pulled him into his embrace. They laid there for a few minutes relaxing and enjoying the closeness of their naked bodies. Harry's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? Ron, Ron, calm down what happened ?" Harry sprang up sitting in bed pushing Draco aside. Ron was hysterical screaming that Hermione was in a coma.

"Oh my god Ron !! I'll be right down." Harry hung up the phone. In that instant the memory of what he and Hermione had done earlier that day came flooding back. Harry jerked his head back to look at Draco and started to tremble with fear. Draco saw this.

"What's the matter babe ? What's wrong with Mione ?" he asked with concern as he reached out to touch his lover.

Harry got off the bed and said a cleaning spell then started to get dressed and talked as he did this.

"Ron said Mione was in the hospital in a coma. I have to go to her now." he said trying not to sound scared... scared of losing Draco...scared of what Ron will say.

"What? I'll go with you." Draco said. Harry froze for a split second but didn't say anything.

When they got to the hospital they saw Hermione hooked up to a life support system. Harry went to her side and takes her hand.

"See Hermione, I told you it wasn't a good idea." Harry whispered. Ron and Draco heard anyway.

"What did you tell her Harry ? What did you and Mione _do_ today ?" Ron asked. Harry let go of her hand. Madam Pomfrey came up to Harry.

"Did you see her take a potion or any pills today Harry ?" asked the medi-witch.

"Yes, she took an allergy pill after lunch around 3:30 and a capsule that was blue and purple she called the morning after at . She took that around 6 pm I guess." The witch put her hand over her mouth in shock and gasped.

"Thank you Harry, I have to work fast and make a counter potion." and she was gone.

Harry turned away from Hermione's bedside. Draco and Ron followed him.

"Harry what's this morning after pill that Mione took and why." Draco asked. Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you both everything." Harry said softly with his head bowed.

"Well you both know that we went to Hogsmeade this morning." the blond and redhead nodded.  
"We did a little shopping and that's when I bought your gift. The sales person said it had an aphrodisiac in the cologne." he looked at Draco. "Hermione asked if they made that cologne for women. They did. So I bought yours and Mione bought one for herself. We left the shop and ate lunch, that's when I saw her take a pill. She said it was an allergy pill because her allergies were starting to bother her. She then told me to come back to her room because she had wrapping paper so I could wrap your gift." Harry took another deep breath. "I opened your bottle to smell it and Mione plopped down next to me while sitting on her bed. Some of the mens cologne splashed on my nose. Mione had put some of the womens cologne on. Said she had plans to hook up with Ron shortly. Next thing I know were kissing."

Both Draco and Ron were now glowering at Harry. "She begged me to make love to her. I told her no that it wasn't right and that I preferred guys. I even got off the bed and she came towards and put my hand on her breast and was rubbing my hard on. I still told her no again and she started to cry. So I had sex with her so she would stop crying. She did give me a condom when I asked for one but it was too small. When we finished. I noticed that the condom had broke. I guess I started to freak out, that's when she showed me the pill she called the morning after and she took it. The next thing I know Draco's waking me up in my bed. Remember I told you I didn't remember laying down? I didn't remember any of it until Ron called and told me about Hermione. I truly believe it was the cologne that made us act the way we did towards each other." Harry confessed.

When he finished talking he saw fury in both their eyes.

"Why'd ya do it Harry ? I trusted you and you turn around and took her virginity from her that was meant for me to take. _You Bastard !!"_ Ron punched Harry in the stomach hard. Harry coughed and doubled over in pain. Ron then walked over to stand by Hermione. As Harry was still doubled over when Draco grabbed Harry by his robes pulling him upright and spoke through clench teeth ;

"How dare you betray me like this after all we said about love, trust and honesty and how much we loved each other. I meant everything I said. Clearly you didn't." Draco said in a loathing tone.

"Draco, I did mean everything I said " Harry cried as he tried to touch his face.

"Don't touch me after you've had your dick in that filthy mudblood!" Draco spat. He then slapped Harry across the face knocking off his glasses. As Draco walked by he purposely stepped on his glasses crushing them into pieces. That did it. Harry saw red.

"_Accio_ Ron , _Accio_ Draco." Harry yelled. Both Draco and Ron were pulled in front of Harry. "**_Imobulis!!"_** They both stood there stiff they couldn't move. All they could do was look and listen to a very angry, pissed off Harry. When Harry was this pissed off he didn't need a wand to get his point across.

"Now you two **fuckers** are going to listen to me." Harry was seething with anger.

"Out of all the years that I have known you both, I have _**NEVER**_ lied to you , so why would I start now? I trusted both of you to believe me what I just told you. I thought you loved me enough to do that for me. I never meant to hurt anyone. But neither one of you can see that. **Well fuck you, I hate you both !"** Harry took off the ring that Draco gave him on Valentines day. He held it up in front of Draco's face.

"You can take this ring and stick it up your ass cause it's over!" Harry patted Draco's face hard and stuffed the ring in Draco's lips." Choke on it you asshole." Draco and Ron stood there shocked. They never seen Harry this pissed off before. Harry Apparated back to his godfather's place and collapsed on the floor weeping. Sirius and Remus ran to his side.

"Harry, son what happened ? Where are your glasses and who dared to slap you ?" Sirius growled looking at the hand print on Harry's cheek.

"The wedding's off. Draco and I are finished." Harry sobbed.

Over the next few days Harry told his godfather and Remus what happened. Harry moped around the house. So the two men decided to take Harry out to get a make over to make him feel better. Harry got his eyes charmed to correct his vision so he'll never need glasses again, not even when he gets old.

"Now we can see those gorgeous green eyes of yours." his godfather said as he held Harry's face in his hands and smiled. Next he got his hair cut and styled. It was still down just past his shoulders, but not all over the place like before. It now looked neat and styled. He also got new summer robes. Four for everyday and school. One summer dress robes.

"You never know when you'll need it. Always good to have one on hand." Sirius said. Shopping did make Harry feel better. Five pairs of slacks to match the robes. New shoes too. But he was dreading going back to school. He knew he had to if he wanted to graduate. But at least he looked damn good. He said to himself as he looked in the mirror. Even the mirror said so. It made him blush. He went downstairs. Remus saw Harry and nudged Sirius to look up from reading the paper. Both their mouths were gaped and whistled

"Harry you're absolutely stunning." his godfather said. Remus nodded in agreement. They both smiled at the blushing smiling young man before them.

Harry walked into the great hall for breakfast. He held his head up high proudly. All of a sudden the hall fell silent as they were looking at the new Harry. He saw quite a few gaped mouths, and everyone stared and whispered. Draco was practically drooling at the sight of him as his forkful of food fell from his hand. Harry had the smirk of confidence on his face. Harry sat away from everyone else at his table. He didn't want to be near Ron. He noticed Hermione was sitting with him. Half way through breakfast Dean and Seamus came over to sit with him.

"Hey Harry, you look great without your glasses and hair cut. Your new robes, are they the latest style ?" Dean asked. Harry's new robes showed off his slender build. It was dark green to accent his eyes, buttoned down the front , form fitting and flowing in the back that showed flare and class.

"Yes Dean, they are the latest style and thanks for the compliment." Harry smiled.

"Harry, I see you're not wearing a ring anymore, does that mean you're single again? What happened with you and Malfoy?" Seamus asked.

"That's right. I'm now single once again and I love it and as far as that named you mentioned, it of no ones concern, just that it's over between us." he said with a small smile.

The whole time Dean and Seamus were sitting with Harry, Draco was watching half in awe as to how truly gorgeous Harry looked and half in anger that those two losers were talking to his Harry. Harry then stood up to leave the great hall to get his books for his classes. He saw out of the corner of his eye Draco looking at him. He kept his head and eyes forward as he walked out. Harry didn't get too far before he heard someone calling him. He turned around to see Hermione coming towards him.

Harry put up his hands. "Stop.. stay away, don't you think you've caused me enough trouble? Please, I don't want any more."

"Harry, please, just listen to what I have to say. It won't take but a minute and then you can go."

Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "You have two minutes."

"Harry, I told Draco and Ron everything , just like you did. How **I** came on to you and how you were reluctant the whole time. The three of us went back to talk to the sales wizard and he told them what he told us about the cologne. They both feel real bad for what they did to you and are really sorry they didn't believe you in the first place." Hermione's voice was full of remorse.

"You know what Hermione, sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry doesn't change the fact they they both hit me. Sorry doesn't change the fact that they didn't trust me to tell them the truth. Sorry doesn't change the fact the they both hurt me very deeply. They were suppose to love me, not treat me like they did. Friends don't treat friends like that. So you can tell them I'm not interested in their lame apologies, I just want all of you to leave me alone!"

Harry saw Ron and Draco standing in the doorway of the dining room a few feet behind her. He knew that they heard what he had said. Harry was trembling with anger. His eyes were glassy from tears threating to fall. He turned around quickly before they did as he stalked away, he then heard Draco say;

"Harry, I'm sorry, I was wrong. I still love you very very much, my love for you has not changed one bit." Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He did not turn around. When he thought he heard foot steps so he ran.

"Harry, please !" Draco called to him.

Harry ran to his secret place not even Draco knew of. He went into this unused abandon classroom. He had his back against the wall and tried to calm himself and failed miserably. He slid down the wall. His knees to his chest hugging them. He rested his head in his arms and wept quietly. After awhile he stood up. Gathered some courage from Merlin knows where. Went to the boys bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. Went and got his books for his next class that he totally did not want to go. He knew all three would be there and let's not forget about Mr. Wonderful, Professor Snape. He thought as he exhaled loudly.

Class went better than he expected. Even with three sets of eyes on him alternating through out class. Draco cornered him as they were leaving class. "Harry, please talk to me." Draco asked kindly.

"Why the hell should I ? You weren't listening to me when I tried to explain to you what happened, so why should I listen to anything you have to say now ?" Harry said with contempt in his voice. Draco winced at his tone towards him.

"Harry, I was a fool for n..." Harry cut him off in mid sentence.

"Oh you just now figured that out did ya ?" Harry snapped.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen ?" Snape asked.

"No Sir, there's not." Harry gave Draco a death glare then bolted.

"Draco, is there a problem with you and Potter. I heard you two broke up." Draco looked sadly at his godfather and shook his head.

"He may think so, but I'm not giving up. He'd have to curse me severely before I do."

Severus put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm here for you son if you need someone to talk to."

Draco smiled. " Thanks Sev."

At lunch an owl dropped a beautiful bouquet of flowers in front of Harry. He smiled until he read the note _I'm sorry_ Harry picked them up threw them on the floor and stomped on them and growled and shot daggers at Draco with his eyes and walked out. Dean Thomas walked out with him with his arm around Harry. First Draco's mouth dropped to the floor for a few seconds then he narrowed his eyes and he pressed his lips together in disgust over the other boy touching Harry.

Draco was coming out of one of his classes when a saw a small crowd of people with a lot of commotion. He walked over to see people talking to Harry about if he was truly single. Draco walked right up and stood next to Harry.

"I don't know why you all are getting your hopes up for. Harry is still engaged to me."

Harry stood there and smiled and wiggled his fingers on his left hand while he shook his head no. Someone spoke up.

"There's no ring on his finger." Draco turned around and took hold of Harry's left hand and place the most beautiful diamond ring for a man on this finger. There were a few gasps from the crowd as Harry stared at the ring in awe. Draco leaned into Harry and said ;

"This ring is nothing compared to your beauty my love." He whispered sweetly. Harry looked up at Draco with angry tears in his eyes took off the ring shoved it at Draco.

"I don't want this and I don't want you." Harry sniped and took off down the hall his robes billowing behind him.

"All of you should know, I'll never give up on Harry until I'm six feet in the ground. Just wanted to let you know what your up against if you still think you have a chance with him." Draco walked away. Some of the people just shook their heads others whispered.

That night at dinner an owl dropped a very expensive box of chocolates in front of him. Draco did his best not to look at the table. Even though there was no note Harry knew who they were from. Who else would have that kind of money to burn other than a Malfoy. To Draco surprise Harry smiled sweetly at him almost grinning. Harry opened the box and slid it down the middle of Gryffindor table.

"There you go people, enjoy." Harry said with lilt in his voice. Draco was taken aback by this action. Harry got up to leave and was met at the door by Darryl Parker a seventh year Ravenclaw, very well built and pretty good looking. He pulled Harry close and kissed him as they walking out. This made Draco's blood boil, he growled and stormed out.

Next Morning at breakfast Harry was dressed in another one of his new robes same style but instead of dark green this was a gorgeous burgundy that really looked nice against his skin coloring. This also was Graduation day. The ceremony was to start straight away after breakfast. Near the end of breakfast, Harry no sooner left his seat when Blaise Zabini took Harry by surprise and kissed him with hands roaming over Harry's beautiful body. Draco could not believe that his best friend and a fellow Slytherin at that, was snogging his Harry. Well that did it.

Draco got up and whipped out his wand as he damn near ran towards them.

"Zabini, get the hell away from him now " he said as he pointed his wand at the other Slytherin. Blaise left quickly like the coward he is.

"You, come with me." he said as he took Harry's hand. Harry jerked his hand out of Draco's grip

"You can't tell me what to do Draco. I belong to no one not even you anymore." Before Harry could say another word Draco captured Harry's lips in a tender kiss. Harry did not fight him but he didn't respond either. He just let Draco kiss him like all the other boys that kissed him. When Draco realized this he broke the kiss. Harry just looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Harry Potter, when are you going to realize that we belong together. I'm never giving up on you. I'll fight for you if I have to. You are mine, always have been, always will be. Nothing or no one will ever change that. I regret deeply, more than you know everything I said and did to you that day. Please forgive me." Draco said still holding Harry in his grip.

Harry put his head on Draco's chest and inhaled deeply.

"Draco, please it hurts too much. Please stop this and leave me alone." Harry said in a soft quivering voice.

"Harry, I can't and I won't. The reason it hurts so much is because we still love each other very much. The kind of loved we **have** you just can't turn off or make it go away when we argue. We will work through this together cause I love you and I know you still love me. Right? What does your heart say about us?" Harry didn't say anything , just looked at Draco shaking his head no, then pushed out of Draco's grip and bolted.

Soon all the parents were arriving. Sirius and Remus were with Harry. Lucius and Narcissa were with Draco. Harry went to get a drink of water and Draco's parents were right behind him but didn't know it till he turned around.

"Harry, we would like to have a word with you please." Lucius said as he put his arm around his shoulders as he walked with him. "Harry, Draco told us about the fight you two had.

"He told us everything." Narcissa said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, did he tell you he hit me? Did he tell you that he deliberately broke my glasses? Did he tell you how much he mistrust me? The mistrust hurts more than anything. That's what's holding me back from taking him back. You can't build a marriage if there is mistrust in the relationship. So do you think you can fix that ? Because I certainly don't know how." He walked away only to see Remus and Sirius having a talk with Draco.

Narcissa came up to Harry again. "He's more than sorry for what he did, and said he would never hurt you again." she said. Harry looked right at both Malfoys.

"He's told me all week how sorry he is. But sorry just doesn't make the hurt stop." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Lucius brushed away his tear.

"Only time will heal that wound and knowing he will never do it again will help. Cause if he does his mother and I will hex him into next week." Harry chuckled at that as another tear fell. Narcissa brushed that one away.

"Harry, he knows as do we you're the best thing that has ever happened to Draco. We told him not to take you for granted. Harry please don't give up the love you have for Draco over a silly misunderstanding. Listen to what your heart says. That always speaks the truth and tells you what it wants and what is best for you to make you happy."Lucius said as he rubbed Harry's back.

"I'll give it some serious consideration." Harry said in a soft voice.

"That's all we ask " Narcissa said as she kissed Harry's cheek. Lucius gave Harry a quick hug and pat on the back. Which took Harry by surprise.  
Harry then turned around to see Draco right behind him. Harry didn't say anything as he looked into his eyes than walked past him. After his talk with Malfoys and looking into Draco's steel blues, Harry's hard shell of resistance was starting to crumble.

Blaise ran up to Harry half way back to Sirius and Remus.

"Hey Harry, you alright ?" he asked as he put his arm around Harry and pulled him close. Harry stopped and looked at him and pushed Blaise's arm off his shoulder.

"Now that you're** not **touching me I am." Harry said coldly the walked away. Blaise was dumbfounded and just stood there as to Harry's coldness towards him. Draco saw the whole thing and went up to his best friend.

"Hey buddy o' pal, looks like **my **man just shot you down." Draco said with glee in his voice and smiled as he patted his friends back "

Blaise looked at Draco very pissed off "Sod off Malfoy."

Draco smiled. "After you my dear friend."

Harry sat quietly through the graduation ceremony with Seamus and Dean. When his name was called, he went up on stage and accepted his diploma. Harry knew Draco was sitting near by because he heard his voice as he talked to Crabb and Goyle. At the end they all stood up while Dumbledore said a few words. He turned around to look at Draco but he was not there. He saw Crabb and Goyle who gave him a coy smile, no Draco. This perplexed him. Where was Draco? He wanted to talk to him. He started to go over to Sirius and Remus. Out of no where Dumbledore bellowed his name like he did when he thought he put his name in the goblet of fire forth year.

"HARRY POTTER!!" Harry froze and turned around slowly. He saw Draco coming straight for him. Harry didn't know what to think. As Draco got closer he saw him smiling. Harry had no clue what was happening. Draco stood right in front of him.

"Harry, I love you so much. I never want to be without ever again." Draco dropped to one knee and took Harry's hand. Harry couldn't believe his eyes or his ears when he heard Draco say;

"Harris James Potter would you do me this great honor and be my husband for as long as we both shall live and marry me right here right now ?"

Harry was trembling as he looked right into Draco's beautiful steel blue eyes. They were filled with sincere love.

"What can I say? YES !!" Harry smiled. Draco jumped up and yelled;

"He said **YES** !" Draco then took Harry into his arms and kissed him so sweetly as he lifted him off the ground and spun him around. Harry held on to Draco tightly as they kissed. Harry was on cloud nine with joy.

The whole hall cheered and clapped for the happy couple. When Harry finally came back down to earth, he noticed that the hall was decorated in honor of their wedding. Sirius and Remus came up to him.

"We're so happy for you son." They pulled him into a hug. Sirius snapped his fingers and Harry was dressed in a breathtaking wedding robes. A white satin shirt underneath. The robes was made of fine Italian black silk beautifully tailored with white satin lapel and cuffs a white sash. Sophisticated tails that were floor length This too showed off his slender build and strong chest, broad shoulders.

"This was your father's wedding robes." Sirius said with pride."Thought maybe you would like to wear it for your wedding ?" Harry looked at himself and then back at Remus and his godfather.

"Oh god yes ! Thank you so much. They are truly exquisite." Harry said with emotion in his voice.

Draco was dressed the same as Harry only the colors reversed. His robes were white Italian silk with black lapel and cuffs black sash and white pearl buttons and a black silk shirt underneath. He too had floor length tails Both wore a lily and a blue rose in their lapel in honor of Harry's late parents. Albus Dumbledore preformed the ceremony. They both pledged their love to one another. Then the big question.

"Do you Harris James Potter take Draconius Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and honor him in sickness and health for as both as you shall live ?"

"I do." Harry said smiling sweetly, eyes shining like two brilliant emeralds. They took Draco's breath away as they sent chills down his spine. Harry slid the beautiful gold band on Draco's finger.

"Do you Draconius Lucius Malfoy take Harris James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband,  
to cherish and honor him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live ?"

"I do." He slid the gold diamond ring on Harry's finger it was the same one he put on his finger that day in the hall in front of that crowd. Only this time he knew Harry wasn't going to give it back to him. Draco couldn't hardly believe he was finally marring the man he has loved for the past five years. He could barely contain how happy he was. _Harry is all mine now and nothing or no one is ever going to take him away from me again_ Draco thought. I can't wait till Harry sees our home. He was smiling from ear to ear. His eyes shining with glee.

"By the power of Merlin and the ministry on magic. I now pronounce you married as the Malfoys  
You may kiss your husband."

They took each other into their arms and kissed with all the passion and tenderness they had for one another. A great gust of wind blew through the hall flickering all the candles and blew them all out. A minute later they were relit just as quickly as they went out.

"It was a sign that their magic was combining together like their souls did with the love they have for each other. That's what happens when two powerful wizards fall in love and go through the bonds of matrimony. A bond that will last a life time." Albus announced.

The entire hall cheered and clapped for what seemed like hours. Draco pulled apart from the kiss and put his forehead on his new husbands.

"I'll never mistrust you again ever Harry that is my promise to you. Can you ever forgive me ?" he asked sincerely.

"I already have my love that's why I said I do." Harry said sweetly and they kissed again. Draco held Harry close.

"Can I have everyones attention please ? All are welcome to attend the reception at Malfoy Manor." Lucius called out.

"It's tradition that all newlywed Malfoys have a carriage ride back to the Manor for their reception." Narcissa said with joy as she stood behind them with her around their shoulders.

They stepped outside to see gold and silver carriage with a large _**M**_ on both sides of the carriage with two beautiful chestnut colored horses that were charmed to take them to the Manor in no particular hurry. There were six fairies outside the carriage. They sprinkled good luck fairy dust on the couple just before they entered the carriage.

"It's said the good luck fairy dust will enhance our lovemaking and fertility." Draco said with a whisper as he pulled Harry close once inside the carriage.

Harry snuggled into his husbands gentle embrace. They weren't too worried about making love right now they knew they had the rest of their lives for that. They were just content with being in each other's arms after the past ten days they've had. Ten days of hell Draco called it.

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Harry confessed.

"I feel the same way my love." Draco said as he hugged Harry a little tighter and kissed his temple. They both released a sigh of contentment.

As the carriage pulled up in front of the Manor 1 hour later. The carriage door opened they were applauded once again. More fairies and fairy dust. They walked through the Manor and were greeted by more of Draco's relations. Draco had a good grip on Harry's hand hoping he didn't get too over whelmed by all the new faces that wanted to meet the newest member of the Malfoy clan.

After an hour or so, Harry spotted Hermione and Ron. "Draco I want to go talk to Ron and Mione." Draco looked over and saw them as well

"Are you sure, I'll go with you if you want ?" Draco said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No that's okay, every thing's fine." Harry smiled as he kissed him. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Harry walked over to his two best friends. Hermione hugged Harry.

"Congratulations Harry, I'm so glad you and Draco were able to work things out. I always did think that you two belong together. You make such a beautiful couple."

Harry smiled at her "Thanks Mione."

Harry turned to Ron. "Ron are we okay or are you still up set with me ?" Harry asked. Ron would not look at Harry. He kept his head down and frowned.

"Ron, Draco understands what happened between me and Hermione, why can't you ?" Harry asked trying to stay calm.

"I'll tell you why Harry cause I'm not trying to get into your pants now am I ? That's the real reason why he married you." Ron said in a whispered nasty tone.

Harry gritted his teeth. "You selfish son of a bitch. You're still pissed because you think I planned to take Mione's virginity. What part of _gay_ don't you understand. If it weren't for that cologne none of this would have happened. If you had been paying attention you would have heard the sales wizard say there was an aphrodisiac in that damn cologne. Or is aphrodisiac too big a word for you to understand what that means." Harry sniped in a low growl.

"Look Ron if you can't be happy for me and Draco than maybe you should leave and don't bother showing me your face until you can let go of this grudge. But I see you've forgiven Mione. Why is that Ron ? Could it be you're still trying to get into her pants ?" Ron's face turned five shades of red as he growled and stormed out of the Manor.

"Mione, I'm sorry you have to be caught in the middle of all this. You know you're always welcome at our place anytime." Harry said softly still trembling slightly with anger.

"Don't worry Harry, if he doesn't change his attitude soon, I'll be dropping him like a bad habit soon as well."

"I'm going to go and try to calm down before I find my husband. He's got enough worries without my problems." They gave each a quick peak and he was gone.

Harry stormed out trying hard not to look to upset to alarm anyone. He found a stone bench off to the side. He sat down and wondered if Draco really had forgiven him. It hurt that his best friend of seven years still hated him over that stupid mishap. Harry sat with his arms crossed his chest and his eyes closed trying to calm himself. He didn't realize that Sirius had crouched right in front of him and Remus was next to the bench. Sirius touched his knee.

"Harry, son are you alright ?" Harry jumped. He looked up to see his godfathers face and Remus sat down on the bench next to Harry. He shook his head no.

"It's Ron he can't see that it was that stupid cologne that made me and Mione act the way we did. Now he's got me wondering if Draco really does forgive me. I just wish Ron could understand that I never meant for any of this to happen. It's all one big ugly mistake. I thought this nightmare was over." He hugged Sirius as tears started to fall. Draco then appeared Remus and Sirius saw him but didn't say anything to Harry who still had his face buried in his godfather's shoulder.

"Ron said the only reason why Draco married me is because of the sex and he really hasn't forgiven me." Draco shook his head no and mouthed _not true_.

"Harry, you should ask Draco about it. It would make you feel better if you heard it from him don't ya think?" Remus asked.

Draco went over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Sirius backed away and let Draco hold Harry. Draco lifted Harry's face and brushed away his tears.

"Harry my sweetheart, I know you love me and that you would never intentionally set out to hurt me.

I know that now. No I did not marry you just for sex. I married you because I've loved you for the past 5 years now." Draco caressed Harry's cheek "You're the man of my dreams. I don't have to dream about you anymore. I'll have you in my arms forever." Draco kissed him tenderly then pulled away, "Forget about what that crazy redhead said , he's _wrong_ . Feel better now ?" he asked brushed the hair off Harry's face.

Harry smiled brightly "Loads better."

"I came out here looking for you because they want to take pictures of us for our wedding album.  
So go rinse those tears off your gorgeous face and I'll meet you in the main living room., and after pictures I have a very big surprise I want to show you , Sirius and Remus." They all nodded.  
Harry went to the bathroom to wash his face. Harry passed Blaise and Darryl Parker but didn't notice them. But they sure did notice Harry. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Blaise and Darryl were waiting for Harry to come out. Draco happen to see this and alerted Sirius and Remus. Harry opened the bathroom door and was shoved back in by Blaise and Darryl .

"Hey Darryl we got the little cock tease now." Blaise smiled an evil grin.

"Yeah Blaise now we're gonna make him pay up on those cock tease promises." Darryl said as he started to undo Harry's robes and shirt. Harry had fear running through his veins.

"I never prom..." Harry never got to finish because Blaise has his tongue down Harry's throat. Each boy had one of Harry's hands. All of a sudden the door was kicked in.

"Hello boys." Draco said with lilt in his voice " I don't believe you've met my father in-law and his partner. This is Sirius Black, he's an Animagus and this is Remus Lupin he's a Werewolf "

Blaise and Darryl just looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah right." they chimed.

Sirius and Remus grabbed the two boys by the neck pulling them off Harry. "Let's go for a walk shall we ?" said Remus.

"Hey Sirius, Remus don't tear emup too bad. I'm sure father wants a piece of them too. Draco added. Lucius did happen to see the two boys being escorted out and quickly joined Sirius and Remus.

Draco turned to a trembling Harry who buried his face in Draco chest.

"Shh... it's alright now Harry, no one is going to hurt you. I'm here now." Draco said in a soothing voice as he petted Harry's hair and rubbed his back. "Harry you're so gorgeous everyone wants a piece of my heaven. I can't let that happen. I told you I would fight for you and I mean it. I guess I can't let you out of my sight cause there's all kinds of freaks out there that want to hurt you and take you away from me. For the rest of the night you stay right by me. If you have to go to the bathroom I'll go with you understand ?" Harry nodded.

Draco took Harry's face into his hands and looked at his handsome husband. "Are you ready to go have our picture taken? I hope you like looking at my face cause you're gonna see a lot of it from here on out." Draco said as he smiled helping Harry fix is shirt and dress robes.

"I could never get tired of looking at your face baby." Harry said as he stroked Draco's cheek. "I guess it's a good thing I'm in love with you then right ?" Harry said with a grin. They shared such a tender kiss till there was a knock at the half broken door.

"Come on you two their waiting." Lucius said.

"Lucius Sir, If you don't mind me asking what did you do with those two that attacked me ?" Harry asked. Just then Sirius and Remus were next to Harry.

"I threw them in the dungeons till Draco's cousin Tonks gets here, Why do you ask.?" Lucius inquired.

"Well I thought maybe they might want to try some of Draco's new cologne."Harry said with a sly grin. Lucius , Sirius , Remus, Draco all looked at Harry then burst out laughing.

"Draco my son, are you sure Harry's not a Slytherin, cause you married a very smart man indeed." Lucius commented.

"Seeings how I was the one they attacked I want to make sure they wear it. I have a plan." Harry said with an evil grin.

"That's Slytherin thinkin that is." Draco said with pride as he kissed Harry's cheek..

"You all can come and watch if you like, it might be kinda funny. I just need you all to play along if you decide to come with Draco and I." Harry said with a wink.

"I love this man." Draco said with a grin.

"Indeed." Sirius agreed . They all nodded.

The five of them headed for the dungeon. Narcissa happened to see them on the way.

"There you are, their waiting for you to take your picture." she said in a slightly huffy tone.

"We have business downstairs." Lucius told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Harry do you mind if I tell Cissy what's going on ." Lucius asked.

"I guess not she is my family now after all." Harry stated. They continued downstairs while Lucius filled her in as to what happened. She clamped her hand over mouth in horror, but then grinned when her husband told her the plan.

"Good for you Harry." she said. "Clever man you have there my dragon." Draco nodded with a grin.

On the way downstairs. Draco snapped his fingers and made the cologne appear in his hand.

They finally got to the cell Darryl and Blaise were in. They looked pretty roughed up thanks to Sirius and company. Harry walked over to them.

"What the hell do you want Potter, come to gloat did ya.?" Blaise snarled.

"Actually no and It's Mr. Malfoy, now, not Potter, but the reason we all came down is to ask you if you wouldn't mind trying out a new mens cologne that Draco and I concocted and were thinking of putting it on the market. The people behind me are the investors who put up the money to make this cologne." Harry said.

"They just want to see how well you like it and get you opinion of what you think of our product. Harry and I have already tried it as well as the men behind me. But now we want an outsiders point of view. Come on Blaise I know you always like to try new colognes." Draco said as he stood next to Harry.

"Lucius, did you and the other men really try this already ?" Darryl said askance.

"Yes we did." Lucius said as he looked at the men who were nodding.

"Personally, I think they have a best seller on there hands." Sirius said with pride.

"Yes and just think when it does become the number 1 cologne in the wizarding world. You can say you were the first ones to try it before anyone else." Remus offered.

Blaise and Darryl looked at each other then back at the group.

"Mrs. Malfoy what do you think of this cologne ?" Blaise asked.

"Oh I think it smells wonderful !" she said as she nuzzled her husband's neck. "If we didn't have a house full people, I would take this man upstairs to our bedroom and have my way with him for hours." she said with a giggle.

Lucius pulled her close and gave her a peck. "Later my love." he said barely loud enough for them to hear.

"If we try this for you would you let us go ?" Darryl asked.

Lucius hesitated for a minute "You'd have to promise to leave the Manor at once and never return if I did."

The two boys looked at each other. "We promise." they said in unison.

Harry and Draco stepped up to the bars. "I'll pour some into your hands Darryl. Just splash it on your face and neck. Seeings how Draco is my partner in this he'll give some to Blaise." They both nodded.

Draco took the bottle out of his pocket of his robes and poured a liberal amount into Blaise's hands. He did like Harry said and splashed it on his face and neck. Draco gave the bottle to Harry who also poured a liberal amount into Darryl's hands who did the same.

Harry and Draco rejoined the their in-laws and stood back and watch.

"So what do you think ?" Draco asked smiling as he slid his arm around Harry's waist.

"I like it." Darryl said

"Yeah smells good." Blaise added. "but not as good as him" Blaise then pounced on Darryl. The two were tearing at each others clothes, snogging hungrily with each other.

"Now you two fuckers can rape each other. Have fun you two." Harry said as he laughed with Draco and his family.

They heard moans and groans as they walked up stairs, laughing all the way.

"They won't remember too much about what's happening until a certain word triggers their memory then it will come flooding back to them. The trigger word is different for everyone. Hopefully it will be a horrible memory for them but one thing for sure they'll be walking funny for the next week. It'll take 4-6 hours for the effects to wear off considering the amount they used unless they go to sleep." Harry said with a chuckle.

Harry and Draco had their picture taken with and without their in-laws. They enjoyed a nice wedding dinner and fed each other wedding cake. More pictures were taken through dinner and cake event. They had their wedding slow dance. Drank champagne. During one of their slow dances Harry remembers;

"I recall someone telling me he had a very big surprise for me and want to show Sirius and Remus as well." Harry said hugging him.

"That's right I did." Draco said as he caressed his husband's hair. Draco told his parents and Harry's godparents and Hermione it was time for Harry's surprise.

"Harry I want you to be totally surprised so please just close you're eyes." Harry complied. Draco wrapped his arms around him and they Apparated over to their new home. They were soon joined by their in-laws and Hermione. "Okay Harry, you can open you're eyes now." He almost collapse with shock when Draco told him this was their new home. More pictures were taken as well as when Draco carried his new husband over the threshold of their home.

Sirius, Remus and Hermione were also amazed at how spectacular the house that their godson was going to be living in as well as raise a family. They walked out in the backyard to see the garden and pool Harry was taken aback from the whole house that by the time he had finished seeing everything he had tears of joy as he hugged and thanked his husbands parents. They all went back to the Manor. The happy couple thanked their guest for coming and said good by and good night. Harry gave Mione a hug a kiss on the cheek. Sirius and Remus told Harry and Draco to keep in touch and congratulated the couple again and hugged and kissed them good-by. They left with Mione to make sure she got home safely. The couple then bid Draco's parents good night then they left to go enjoy their new home and each other.

The End


End file.
